Event correlation is a technique for analyzing events in event streams to discover which events are most significant. Event correlation can be used in telecommunication, process control, network/systems management, business activity monitoring, managing security events, social media analysis and other systems. By using an automated event correlator to filter out less significant events, find correlations/trends between events, and rate the importance of events, action can be taken to address the most meaningful events. Where human review is desired, the event correlator can make timely and effective decisions about which events and relationships between events should be presented to the operator.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.